callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Commando (weapon)
:For the perk in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, see Commando (perk). The Commando is an assault rifle in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is available to be purchased at level 44 in multiplayer. Campaign The Commando is used by Mason and other Studies and Observations Group members in multiple missions, the first being "The Defector," in which it has a Grenade Launcher attached. Friendly soldiers will drop them when killed (most of the time with Dual Mags or nothing attached). It is next used in "Victor Charlie" with a Grenade Launcher attached once the SOG assault the Vietnamese village. It is used for the last time in "Crash Site" with an ACOG Scope attached. Multiplayer The Commando is unlocked at level 44. It has almost identical stats to the AK-47 apart from a faster draw speed and shorter reload time. Its rear iron sight is also more open. The weapon's recoil can become a problem during prolonged fire at medium to long range. Firing in short, 2-3 round bursts can negate this. Zombies The Commando is available through the Mystery Box and is very effective when used in conjunction with Speed Cola due to both high power and accuracy. However, its high rate of fire may burn through ammo quickly, especially if the player is using Double Tap Root Beer. The Commando is called the Predator when placed into a Pack-a-Punch machine. It gains a 40 round magazine and Dual Mags along with upgraded damage. Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Flamethrower *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Suppressor *Dual Mag *Infrared Scope *Extended Mag Gallery CommandoBO.jpg|Default Commando CommandoadsBO.jpg|Iron sights File:CAR-15FPS.JPG|The older version of the Commando, note the Picatinny rail predator gun.jpg|The "Predator." Not all that different. Video Commando Attachment Overview|300px|left|thumb Trivia *The Commando was named CAR-15 in the E3 trailer. *The Commando is one of the most heavily featured guns in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'', it's featured on the main menu, the box art, the Steady Aim and Warlord perk icons and the Gun Game gametype, although the Commando isn't available in the game mode itself. *The Create-a-Class picture for the Commando features the Extended Magazines attachment being used. This may be to differentiate the Commando from the similar M16 , which also normally uses a smaller magazine size. *The Commando seems to be the preferred weapon of Sergeant Frank Woods. *The rifle's lower receiver reads "CAL 223 MODEL 01 SERIAL 0040209" and "PONY" and "MINOTAURUS." The iron sights read "MP FOLDING SIGHT PN04022009JW-P JACKSON FIREARMS." The same goes for the other guns in-game with the same iron sights as the Commando, such as the Enfield. *The rear iron sights are backwards. *The rear folding aperture sight of the Commando is identical to those found on the Enfield, FAMAS, AUG, M60 and the G11. *The Commando and the Galil share the same first person firing sound when using a Suppressor, being a unique sound that only these suppressed weapons use. In third person, the sounds differ. *When the Flamethrower is attached it gives the Commando a heat shield similar to the M16's. *When camouflage is applied to the Commando it appears noticeably more worn than when applied to any other assault rifle with scratches and paint chipping present. This design is especially noticeable with Red Camouflage. *The Commando's name when placed into the Pack-a-Punch machine "Predator" may be a tribute to Arnold Schwarzenegger's movie "Predator" along with "Commando" being another of his movies. Also, the name goes from a lesser-known movie "Commando" to a much more popular and better known movie, "Predator," when upgraded. *When an optic sight is attached, the front sight is removed, but from 3rd person is still attached. *The Commando has the same firing sound as the M16 . *The Commando's pickup and killfeed icons feature a much longer magazine that is not available by any means, as it is as long as the Extended Mags magazine but straight like the stock magazine. *It is possible to pick up a Commando with tiger camouflage in the mission "Victor Charlie" *In the multiplayer teaser trailer, the Commando has a RDS attached but the front iron sights are lowered. In the final game they are removed. References Category:Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons